The New Lord
by shiva67
Summary: Another Harry Potter is inoccent but nobody believes it story. The guilt or innocence is for the start but later the story moves on. Please RR
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes and no money is changing hands. I do not own any of the 'Harry Potter' characters.  
  
Chapter One: The End?  
  
He wished that he weren't alone now. Most of his life had been spent like this. Oh, his relatives had been there but they didn't care and so he had been alone then as well. Life had always been cruel to him.  
  
He'd found happiness for a short time but it was lost now. The world thought he was a vicious criminal, thought he had murdered innocent people. He hadn't but they didn't want to know the truth. Now he was dying and no one would know the truth.  
  
'Well, the guilty will know', he thought bitterly. 'Of course they will enjoy this'.  
  
No the youth would just vanish from the world and become a scary story. None would think of the good he had done, that he had saved so many people so many times. He had tried to stay alive but his body wouldn't work any more. The blood around him was nearly the last in his body. His last wish was to have someone know he was innocent and tell it to him. Not one of those that had tortured him but someone that actually cared.  
  
A twig snapped a short ways off and drew him from thoughts of the end. Perhaps his wish would be granted and he could even send the messages with them. Yes, he would hold on for a time and see if he could help someone again before the end.  
  
Two voices reached his ears, he thought they were familiar but couldn't recall to whom they belonged. It didn't matter to him though, friend or foe he would say his farewells and let the pain finally end. His right arm still worked a bit so he shook a nearby bush and called softly in the rasping voice that was all he had left.  
  
The voices stopped briefly and then two figures approached from amongst the trees. As he watched they became the one who had destroyed him and another he disliked. 'Well, they will be happy to watch me die and I can say my peace.' He thought as they approached. A smile formed on his bloodied face 'I may even be able to cause them one last problem before I die, that would be nice'.  
  
His called out as they approached. "Good evening Malfoy. Hello Snape, fancy meeting the two of you here."  
  
He nearly laughed at the look on their faces when he'd called to them. The constant pain prevented that, but he did smile.  
  
The two approached the ruined body leaning against a tree. As they did their hands moved towards their wands. Preparing to defend themselves they moved slightly apart. The dark figure didn't move as they approached and all they heard from it after the greeting was slow rasping breaths.  
  
Severus Snape cautiously responded to the situation, "Who are you and why are you in the Forbidden Forest?" It sounded foolish but he could think of no other words. He saw Draco glancing around nervously, looking for others who might attack.  
  
The figure moved slightly emitting a slight hiss of pain. After several painful breaths the voice came again. "I'm just someone about to die that would like to speak a little. I have a few last things to say and do before I leave this world. The two of you are not who I wanted to see but then I've never been given much of what I wanted." There was a touch of humor in the voice now. It seemed that with each word it was easier to speak so he continued before his audience could interrupt. "Please let me say my peace. I don't think I have much time and what I have to say is important, to me at least. Draco, you won't be able to return to Hogwarts now. I have that last bit of power. That and you have murdered fellow students. The school has rejected you and will not allow you on the grounds. I suggest you leave the Forest as well. You will not be harmed tonight, but all will turn on you if you ever enter again. Your magic won't work here tonight so I suggest you start walking. The closest edge is off to your right."  
  
The blonde boy started to become angry but heard his Teacher respond to whoever it was before them.  
  
Snape was confused at what he had heard but didn't let that stop him from trying to find the answers he needed. "Who are you to pass such a judgement? None but the heads of house and headmaster may expel a student from Hogwarts. None have the power to decree what will happen within this forest. Who are you?"  
  
The dark figure moved again, "Well Snape, I'll answer your questions but you must agree to carry two messages for me in return. The messages will cost nothing for you to deliver other than a bit of embarrassment. The answers to your questions will cost you a great deal though I think. Will you agree to my conditions? You must choose. Also, Draco really should leave now. The trees don't like him much and I don't know if I will be able to protect him for much longer."  
  
Snape looked at the trees and saw that they seemed to be reaching towards his student. "Draco I can feel the hatred of the trees. Go to the main gate and wait for me. I'll be there soon."  
  
Malfoy started at these words and looked around again. "You don't believe this fool do you? This must be an illusion. Let's just kill him and be about the Master's work."  
  
Snape turned on his student, anger flashing in his black eyes. "You heard what he said. I believe what he said. Now go quickly. I'll meet you at the Gates soon, but I must hear what this one has to say. The Master will want to know." With that said he pushed his student towards the edge of the forest and turned back to the stranger before him. "I don't trust you, but if I believe what you say then I will carry your messages. You must know that others will be told whatever you say though."  
  
The painful voice chuckled softly and then spoke. "It doesn't matter who hears what I have said. My messages are simple you have agreed so you will carry them. I don't trust you and never have, I trust to the magic here to bind our agreement though. I'll give the messages first if you don't mind. That way I know they have been passed on and my mind won't be troubled with any worrying."  
  
Snape was troubled now. He could feel the magic working inside of his mind and didn't doubt that he would be forced to pass on whatever messages he was give. "Well stop wasting time and tell me what you have to say." Snape was growing concerned about what was happening. Powerful magic was being done and he had no idea what would happen.  
  
The rasping voice drew Snape from his thoughts then, and what he heard nearly made him laugh. "You must tell Luna Lovegood that if she goes to the edge of the forest she will be met by a pair of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks will come to her. They will not be captured but they will allow her to study them and prove they exist. I spoke with them earlier and they agreed so she will have no problems." The voice stopped when Snape began laughing. Nothing was said until Snape got himself under control once again. "I suggest you join her and learn the Truth. They are real and powerful creatures of magic. You might wish to join the study as their fur can be used to create several powerful healing potions. The second message is much simpler. Tell, Hermione Granger that the rings are finished and she is bound by my blood shed to save her parents to deliver them. She'll understand the message, and it may be that one who thought of me as a friend will believe in my innocence and me again. It won't matter much when I've passed but it's a nice thought. Can you remember my messages?"  
  
Snape stood looking at the person before him not knowing what to say. He would never forget any of the words he had or would yet hear but they confused him. He could feel the agony that this person was in yet the voice revealed none of it. There was talk of death but no cries for help. There was power in the body sitting before him, he could feel it fighting against death but the figure seemed resigned and unafraid of what it faced. "Yes, I will remember your words and carry them for you whatever else you might tell me. I don't know why, but it seems that I must do whatever you ask. What magic are you working here?"  
  
The youth chuckled. "I'm not doing anything but dying. I am doing no magic this night. It may be that fate is going to grant me something I want for once, but I don't know. I'll answer your questions but slowly. I won't say my name right away but I think you'll figure it out. Now as to how I can banish Malfoy, it's quite simple. I am one of the students he has killed. He took me some time ago and tortured me for a long time. I don't know how long he held me but I was taken in the first week of August. He used my hair to disguise himself and others as me to kill a lot of people. After each attack he would describe what had happened while cutting and burning my flesh. As I would near death he would use magic and potions to heal my body, but the healing wasn't right. It caused pain and twisted my body. Now I have a shell, which will not work properly. At the end I didn't escape from him but was rescued by Hogwarts. The school is alive you know, it has a great deal of power. When it took me from my prison I asked it to help me save Hermione's parents. The school took me to them they were saved but I wasn't able to get all the way to Hogwarts. For the last two days I have been dragging myself there but I no longer have the strength to continue. So I will die here soon and none will no my last resting place but you, who hates me. Another clue, as to which I am, you hated me for fame I never wanted. I saved the lives of many because it was the right thing. I thought you were the one who wanted to steal the Philosophers Stone, I apologize for that but you seemed the most likely at the time. I never really liked you and I definitely never trusted I don't now, and doubt I ever would. I don't truly hate you though. I hate Malfoy but decided to leave it to others to punish him. I've never killed anyone and didn't want to die tonight with his blood on my hands. People have died for me and because of me, which I regret. I wish that none of them had died but nothing I do will ever bring them back." Snape was mesmerized by the voice.  
  
He thought he knew who this was but couldn't bring himself to believe it. No, everything sounded true, but it would be too much to be HIS last companion. That one had caused to many problems, caused Snape so many troubles and pain. He hated that boy almost as much as the Master he now fought to destroy. No it couldn't be him, it would be too much to bear. The boy he hated giving him messages to bear before dying. No it couldn't be.  
  
"So do you know my name now and why I can pass judgements on Malfoy. Well Snape, can you say my name now? All you have to do is say it and then you can leave and I can die. It will be over for me and I can finally rest. Hogwarts will be safe though the rest of the world may fall to Voldemort, and I will find peace at last." The voice shook Snape from his thoughts. He peered at the broken and bloody boy before him and felt anger rising.  
  
"You want me to release you boy? No if my saying your name will give you a peaceful death then I wont speak it. You won't get that from me. I've been planning to torture you in the classes I was going to be forced to teach you and I won't let you ruin my plans." While speaking Severus Snape lifted the ruined figure of the boy who lived from the ground and began walking towards the grounds surrounding Hogwarts. "No I will not be robbed of the pleasure I had planned. You will live so I can torment you and punish each mistake you make" He knew the edge of the forest was near but couldn't see it because there were tears of sorrow and anger in his eyes now. He had caused this boy pain but the child didn't hate him. He had hated the boy but now felt his pain. The hatred was still there but he couldn't allow the boy to die either. He owed more than he had thought and the debt had grown each time he caused the boy some pain. There would be no repaying what was owed but he had to try and so he carried a blood covered broken body towards the school he served.  
  
A voice came from the air around Snape and his burden. "Master of Slytherin place the child upon the chair before you. His life will continue but it is not known if his body will heal fully. Know that you are a true master of this school and shall be honored and remembered as long as it stands"  
  
Hearing these words Snape paused and looked around himself. He saw edge of the forest was behind him and the grounds of the school ahead. Before him was a strange chair that was shifting form to lessen any pain it might give to the boy he carried. As he placed his student on the chair he heard a last few words. "You can't return to Voldemort. Malfoy knows you're a spy and plans to betray you."  
  
As the words ended the chair floated towards the nearest part of the castle. Snape was amazed to see the chair and it cargo pass through a solid wall. Though shocked and tired from what had already happened during that night he set out to deliver the boys messages. As he entered the castle his voice could be heard softly saying, "Damn you Potter do I have to join your fan club now?" 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes and no money is changing hands. I do not own any of the 'Harry Potter' characters.  
  
OK, I just wanted to add some quick notes before I continued the story.  
  
First, Though Snape was a central character in the first chapter and will play a big role in this one, this isn't a big Snape Fic. He wont be changed and if he is it's not a big part of the story for me (I don't like or trust him much myself).  
  
Second, I have decided to change a tiny bit in the first chapter (it may make sense later). So instead of a ring being made there are several that Hermione will have to deliver. The idea grew a bit and I like this way better.  
  
Thirdly, if you have any suggestions of how I can improve this story please let me know. This is only my second Fic and helpful reviews are always appreciated. Criticism is always welcome if it is helpful.  
  
Finally, I haven't set a school year to this and I don't know if I will. Some of this works with cannon so it could be Sixth year. It might work better in Seventh year though so I can't place the story in time yet. Basically the story occurs sometime after OotP but before the end of Harry's schooling.  
  
And a big thank-you to Shellbert for the review.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The lack of pain had be the first thing he had noticed. He thought that if death could release him from the agony then it wasn't to bad. He felt that he was moving, floating, somewhere so decided that he wasn't to the other side of the veil yet. When he got there he hoped to find his parents and Sirius. It would be nice to get to know them better. There were others he would like to meet and get to know as well. For now though he would finally rest peacefully with no dreams of torture or the horrors he had seen.  
  
***  
  
Severus Snape couldn't do anything until he passed on the messages. He wasn't sure if the magic driving him on was from Potter, the school, or something else. It didn't matter though, he had to pass on what he was told or he'd go mad. He was being driven by the magic and was forced to increase his pace again.  
  
He was almost running when Filch tried to stop him, calling questions about the blood on his robes. All he could do was continue on his mission and call a garbled instruction to get the Headmaster to the teachers' rooms.  
  
When he arrived at his destination Snape moved back and forth between McGonagall and Flitwick's rooms pounding on the doors and cursing loudly. "Always causing problems for people. No you couldn't just stay dead. Oh, no, you have to come back and force this on me. Need more attention do you boy? Couldn't just let us get over you and accept you were guilty. No you had to come back. Had to do something to prove your innocence and get even more attention. Damn it, why won't you ever just leave me in peace."  
  
The teachers began opening their doors finally. There were gasps about the state of his clothing, but Snape ignored these when he saw the two people he needed. "Minerva, Fillius I need to speak with two students from your houses right away. Before you ask, no I haven't been drinking, it's not my blood, and I haven't lost my mind yet but if I don't talk to Miss Lovegood and Miss Granger quickly I just might." He shouted over the voices of the other teachers. When he had said this he nearly collapsed to the floor refusing to say anything but what he already had, and cursing.  
  
After a short wait during which Headmaster Dumbledore arrived and Severus still refused to say anything new, other than some very original curses, the two students he had asked for finally arrived. Standing slowly he approached the two tired and confused students. "Miss Lovegood I have an important message for you. If you go to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, two Crumple-Horned Snorkacks will meet you. They will allow you to prove that they truly exist, as well as doing a study of them. I have been advised that I should join you in the studying, as their fur may be used in healing potions. It is your decision as to whether I shall be present or not. Be advised that you are not to try capturing them for it will not be allowed."  
  
The girl's eyes grew large and bright as a dreamy smile appeared on her face. "Ooh daddy will be so pleased to hear this. I'll have to get a camera, and maybe have some reporters from the Quibbler." Having said this Luna fell silent and appeared to be planning what to write to her father.  
  
Snape next turned to an even more confused Hermione Granger to pass on his next message. He knew that it would cause more confusion and turmoil, but that didn't matter to whatever force was driving him. "Miss Granger the rings have been made. By the blood he shed to protect your parents you are bound to deliver them. Do you understand?" With that said, and seeing a nod from Hermione, Severus collapsed to the floor again, now he felt drained and exhausted, but the magic had freed him at last.  
  
Hermione now had a look of horror on her face. She gave a pained cry and fell to the floor crying. "He was innocent. The rings are proof and I never thought to check. What have I done? What have we all done? He's gone but he's hated, and I could have at least saved his memory."  
  
Snape looked tiredly at the grief stricken girl and quietly spoke once more. "He's back. I doubt we can find him until he allows it, but he's back and being cared for."  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked confused at what he had heard. He didn't understand much of what had been said here but knew it was important. "I think we all need to discuss what has been happening tonight. If you would all care to join me in my office?"  
  
As Dumbledore finished speaking there came a loud explosion from outside the castle. Everyone but Snape jumped at the sound. Laughing Snape looked around at the teachers and students. "He did tell him he couldn't come back to the school. Did he listen? Oh no, Draco just had to try to get back." Having said this Snape got tiredly to his feet once more and looked at the Headmaster. "I need to go to the main gates and send Mister Malfoy home. He has been banished from the school and I need to tell him he won't be able to betray me to his master now. The last thing he said was a warning to me."  
  
As Snape walked off towards the nearest entrance to the school Dumbledore called to him with a confused sounding voice. "Who warned you. Who banished young Malfoy?"  
  
Only a single word drifted back to the group that Snape was quickly leaving behind. That word felt almost like a physical blow to the aging Headmaster, and brought silence to the murmuring teachers around him  
  
"Potter" 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes and no money is changing hands. I do not own any of the 'Harry Potter' characters.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
He was finally at peace. There were no distractions for him here. It was warm with very quiet comforting music coming from some unknown place. Death didn't seem to be a bad thing so far. Though still tired, he was hoping his parents or even Sirius would come by for a visit. Not ready to go looking for them himself he would just rest a bit and think about exploring later.  
  
He hadn't even bothered to look around yet when a voice that sounded familiar reached his ears. He couldn't remember to whom it belonged; though it was both familiar and comforting. Strangely, he also felt a desire to avoid this person. It didn't come from fear. The desire seemed to be to avoid some task or event that was unpleasant but necessary.  
  
'Well, I'll just wait till they get here and then decide if I want to run and hide.'  
  
The voice was finally close enough that he could understand the words. He wasn't too happy about this, the things he heard were confusing and that disturbed the peace he didn't want to surrender.  
  
"Can't get a decent night of sleep. The term just started and some strange voice calls me out of my warm bed. There's an emergency that they won't explain. No telling who or what the emergency is though. Won't say what might be needed to treat the person. Oh no, just you are needed desperately. Come through this weird door that was never there before. Why couldn't they just bring whoever needs me to the hospital wing like everyone else? Well, I'll be talking to some people about this in the morning I will."  
  
The voice was growing both nearer and louder, but he still couldn't remember who it was or figure out what the words really meant. 'How could there be an emergency here? Could dead people get hurt?'  
  
The voice was quite close now. There was a sudden gasp and he finally decided to look around. He wished he'd hidden when he had the chance. He definitely knew this person, and never wanted to spend more time with her than he absolutely had to. She was a nice enough lady, and he only knew good things about her. The problem was that the time he had spent with her in the past had not been exactly pleasant. Instead of trying to understand what was going on and why she was here, he just decided to greet her and figure everything else out later. She might even be able to explain it to him. "Hello Madame Pomfrey. Are you here for my after death check up?" He thought this was funny for some reason and started to giggle, but stopped at the look on her face. She was not amused. The nurse who had healed his many injuries in the past couldn't seem to decide if she should look shocked, horrified, angry, all three, or maybe something completely different. He was definitely sure that amused wasn't one of the things she was feeling or wanted to express.  
  
"Potter? But you're.. They said. But how?" Poppy Pomfrey decided on looking confused at seeing Harry but then quickly seemed to brush even that aside and settled for a professional look that he remembered quite well. "After all the times I've fixed you up I shouldn't be surprised. No, each time worse than the last. This will take some effort to outdo though." As she spoke the nurse started examining her patient. She kept speaking about unappreciative students, and how people never took proper care of themselves. Still talking and with a look on her face he had never seen before, and couldn't identify, she finished her work. "This must have taken some doing Potter. Well I can tell you that we'll be spending a long time together, and I won't put up with any nonsense. You will do as I say, how I say, and when I say. I can tell from the state you're in everything they said was a lie, so don't you worry about that. Never really believed it anyway. You rest for now, I'll be back soon so we can start trying to fix the new mess you've made of yourself."  
  
The youth was more confused than ever now. He wasn't given a chance to ask questions though. Madame Pomfrey had picked up her bag, poured a nasty tasting potion down his throat, and walked off calling to be let out of wherever they were.  
  
"Well, death is certainly confusing." That was all they boy could say before drifting off to sleep once again with Madame Pomfrey's voice and the soft music the only things he could hear.  
  
**  
  
Albus Dumbledore sat in his office awaiting the return of Professor Snape. Everyone who had been a witness to the events in the teacher's wing was present, save one. It had been decided to allow Miss Lovegood to return to bed. Snape had been seen returning from the main gates, and Miss Granger was sitting silently a little apart from the teachers with a large box in her lap. As the door to the office opened Dumbledore greeted Snape and decided to start the meeting.  
  
"Interesting things seem to be happening tonight, and I think we all need to find out the reasons. Severus I would like you to tell us what you know as a starting place. We need to understand what is happening and what we will need to do next." The Headmaster sounded and looked tired. His great age evident to those around him.  
  
"Draco and I were returning from a scheduled meeting. I still hadn't gained the Dark Lords confidence, though Draco shared what information he had gained. We were discussing what we had learned, and I was thinking how good an agent young Malfoy was becoming for us, when a voice called out to us." Snape paused to take a few breaths before continuing his tale. His face showed a combination of confusion, bitterness, and something the others couldn't identify. He spoke of what he had been told, describing how the magic had driven him to pass on the messages. He only kept one thing secret. He could feel something keeping him from telling of the other voice that he had heard something didn't want people knowing what Potter had said about the school. He knew he could discuss this with the Headmaster later though, in private.  
  
The last thing to be said was painful. He didn't want to believe it, but after the other events he was forced to. "I won't be able to return to the Dark Lord as a spy. Draco belongs to him and was planning to betray all he knows, myself included. Potter told me, and I just confirmed it by confronting Draco. There are still other sources of information for us so not all is lost. I will do what I can for the cause, but my days as a spy are over."  
  
This was as much a shock to those gathered as any of the other events that had occurred. They had relied on the information Snape and Malfoy gathered. That was lost to them now, and they couldn't be sure if any of the previously gathered information was accurate or not. There was also the fact that Draco Malfoy knew a great deal about the plans made by the teachers and ministry. Fortunately he had not yet joined the Order of the Phoenix. They had been discussing asking him to join, but that was as far as they had gotten. He had clearly fooled them as to where his true allegiance lay.  
  
"I knew the boy. He tricked me and I never suspected it Albus. I don't know if I should continue to gather information for you anymore after this. I don't trust myself to do so after what has happened. We need my skills with potions now and will need it even more before this is over. If you don't mind I'll just stick to that for the time being." Having finished what he felt needed to be done Snape took a seat. He didn't feel any self-pity. It was not appropriate, after the service he had already given. He also had other skills of great value. There was a bit of anger though. He had been a fool and tricked. He wouldn't forgive himself for that easily.  
  
Dumbledore stood and began asking questions of the information Snape had just provided. "These events are disturbing. Did Harry tell you who had taken him, and did you see what had been done to him Severus? Also, are you positive that it was him?"  
  
"I didn't see his injuries Headmaster. I couldn't see any part of the boy because of his robes. Even so I am positive it was Potter. There is no one else it could be. As to who was really behind things I can only wonder if Draco took the boy on his own or if the Dark Lord ordered it. Malfoy hates Potter more than anyone else so it could have been a personal thing."  
  
"Well, we will need to consider this later." Saying this the Headmaster began to speak to the others in the room. "It seems that we have made a terrible mistake. If what Severus was told is true we have blamed an innocent for horrible crimes he did not commit. We accepted the guilty party into our council, and did not question what we were told, as we should have. We all saw the evidence against Mr. Potter. The witnesses were to be trusted, and his wand was found at the final crime scene. Those things combined with the other evidence would have convicted anyone. There was no reason for us to question the truth of what we were told."  
  
As these last words left the Headmaster's mouth Hermione looked up for the first time since arriving in the office. "There was a reason to ask questions. There was proof right here in the school that Harry hadn't murdered a single person, let alone the forty-seven he's hated for. I have the proof right here." Saying this she placed the box on Dumbledore's desk and opened it. Reaching in she removed a small ring showing it to the others. No one spoke as she showed the ring. None of the teachers had ever known the young student to interrupt someone as she had just done. They didn't know how a ring could prove guilt or innocence, but Hermione continued speaking, trying to make them understand. "If Harry had really done those things, if he had tortured and killed people the rings would have turned to dust. He couldn't have fallen into darkness since these rings are still here. It's proof that we, no that I should have looked at. I knew about them. He asked me to find several spells for him. He explained what they are, but I forgot. I didn't want to remember with all the pain I was feeling."  
  
Tears began to flow from Hermione's eyes again. She could tell from their faces that the teachers didn't understand what she was telling them. "These are Heart Rings. Someone who is evil can't make them. They will turn to dust if their maker turns evil. Don't any of you understand? Just by being here they prove Harry was innocent. He couldn't have killed Seamus or any of the other students. He couldn't have done any of it."  
  
As soon as she told the teachers what the rings were, they understood what she was saying. Even though Heart Rings were incredibly rare everyone had heard of them. It had been believed that the knowledge of their making was lost centuries before. No newly made rings were known to have been created in the last four hundred fifty plus years. A few rings still existed in very old families and were treasured beyond anything else. Each heart ring held a piece of the maker's heart, and some thought a piece of their soul. No one who was evil could make such a ring. If the maker ever did become evil any ring they had created would turn to dust.  
  
No one knew how powerful one of these rings could be. There were stories in which powerful curses that shouldn't have missed did. Other stories ended with a ring being broken when the one it was made for was killed. Little was known of the rings, but everyone knew that they were real and that by existing a Heart Ring was proof that a Ring Maker was not evil.  
  
Those listening to Hermione now understood her grief. They now knew how easy it would have been to know whether Harry Potter was the monster the rest of the Wizarding World believed him to be. The rings meant something else as well. If they were truly Heart Rings it meant that Harry had created many. No one had ever made more than five in a lifetime. From the size of the box before them, all could see it held many more than that small number.  
  
**  
  
A/N: This seems to be a good place to end this chapter. I thought about continuing, but it feels better to end it here. There will be more information about the rings later on, but I don't want to give everything away yet. That and the fact that I'm not sure exactly what they can do yet. Ok, Ok, yes they are nifty. Yes they will play a part later. But I'm not sure if they will be very important in themselves, or if they will just lead to something else. The rings were originally going to just be something that helped to find something else. Now they seem to be pushing me to do more though. I don't know if I'll let the dratted things be more important or not.  
  
Hope you all enjoyed this.  
  
Once again I want to thank my reviewers. I really appreciate hearing what other people think. Also, if anyone sees an obvious error in language or style please let me know. The way I'm doing this there will be two separate areas, Harry in one and the rest of the world in the other. It may be a little confusing, but I'll try to keep the two parts as clear as possible. After a while the separation should disappear. I'm not sure because I only knew the beginning and a good chunk of the end (with a tiny bit of what happens between) when I started this. The story just sort of shows up as I write it but that's what makes it so fun (and difficult).  
  
Kateydidnt: Thank you for the review. I have been enjoying betrayed for a while now and want to take this opportunity to beg for more of that story ;). I agree that this story is strange and interesting. It seems to be playing with me. I know what I wanted to do, but the story keeps jumping up and telling me to do something a little different, or maybe make something more important than something else. The dang story is taking control and I don't know how to shut it up so I can write what I'd planned. ARRG.  
  
Tropic: Thanks for the review. I hoped you liked the bit about the rings this chapter. There will be more, even though they weren't supposed to have such a large role. The dratted things are trying to take over and I'm struggling to keep them in line.  
  
Shellbert: I'm glad you liked my Snape. I didn't do much with him this time. He will show up again though. The Slimy Git won't take a back seat and keeps pushing for more. I still don't trust him.  
  
BloodRedSword: Thanks for the thumbs up.  
  
AthenaKitty: Thank you for the reviews. I hope that I can make everything clear by the end of this. It's hard to give enough information without giving away everything. Please let me know if the story gets too confusing, or if I try to throw too much in.  
  
Destruxion: Thank you. I'm writing as quick as I can. This chapter took a bit longer than the earlier ones. The trouble was finding the right words to describe what I see in my head. I think the next chapter will be ready in one or two days. It depends on how tough it is to find the words. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes and no money is changing hands. I do not own any of the 'Harry Potter' characters.  
  
A/N: I got an interesting question from Shellbert, after the last chapter. The question was if there was a deeper relationship between Harry and Hermione. The answer is simple. I don't know. I hadn't planned on doing any shipping in this story. To be honest I feel that I REALLY suck at doing that sort of thing. I also have to admit that the ships I see in the books are Harry with Ginny and Ron with Hermione, with a possible Neville with Luna (Cause I like both characters). The blasted rings have been playing with me again and I do see some possible changes to my plans.  
  
At the moment I see Ron and Hermione being closer than in book five. I don't know if it will be boyfriend/girlfriend though. I will be trying to make the outbursts by Hermione clearer in a bit with possible flashbacks (I don't want to do flashbacks), I would prefer to find a way to work the information directly into the story but haven't figured how to do that yet.  
  
I haven't set a relationship for Harry as yet and I don't know if I will. The blasted Rings are trying to make me do something but it may not happen. Heck, they already convinced me to bring in someone I hadn't wanted to, and I had to figure out how to do it.  
  
Well, enough about my problems.  
  
Warning: This chapter is going to talk about some nasty stuff. I'm going to describe Harry's injuries. I will try not to be to graphic.  
  
** Chapter Four:  
  
Someone was trying to wake him. He was comfortable and enjoying a dream that included his Godfather and didn't want to leave it.  
  
"Harry," a voice shouted next to his ear. "You need to wake up so we can talk before Madame Pomfrey gets back."  
  
Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to ignore this voice successfully he looked up at the person sitting beside him. He would have jumped if his body had allowed it. "Sirius? Does this mean I'm really dead? I wasn't sure when I saw Madame Pomfrey."  
  
The young looking man beside him smiled sadly before answering. "No Harry you aren't dead. That's not to say you're alive either. This is probably the time to explain that. First, you need to remember the prophecy. Voldemort didn't do any of this to you. He knew what was happening, but he wasn't there. That's one of the reasons you're stuck where you are. The second thing we don't really understand. You see, you have somehow turned your magic entirely inward. That is what has kept you alive for so long. Now, though, it gets difficult." There was a pause as Sirius stood and began pacing. "Hmm, this is difficult. Your body has been so damaged and pushed so far beyond its limits that you can't be alive. You should be dead right now Harry. Your magic wouldn't let that happen. Hogwarts itself is holding you in the world of the living now as well."  
  
A confused Harry Potter interrupted at this point. "So I'm alive then? Is that what your saying?"  
  
Sirius Black turned to look at the horribly injured and abused boy. "No, you aren't alive Harry. The best way to describe what's happening is to say that you got stuck. Sort of like what would happen if you tried to crawl through a window and someone shrank it just when you got halfway through. Just as you died your magic held you back. Now there is a whole lot of magic wrapped around you keeping you from moving forward towards death. It also keeps you from moving back to being alive. It seems that you need to make a decision and can't do it until it's asked by someone outside of yourself."  
  
Harry could feel himself getting more confused with each word that was said. He was neither alive nor dead. What did that make him? Was he now something like a vampire?  
  
"No, you aren't a vampire. You are something that has never been before. There is no name for what you have become. We don't know what will happen after you make the Choice. Oh, and no I can't read your mind, just the look on your face."  
  
"So what is this choice?" Was all Harry could think to say. He was confused and unsure what to do. He did know that he had to do something. Being stuck was uncomfortable.  
  
Sirius sat down beside Harry at this point. "Well, this is a difficult thing, and I wish I wasn't the one who had to do it. You won't be able to speak once I start telling you about your options. I have to finish explaining what will happen before a decision can be made or will be allowed. I don't know what will happen to me, whether I'll be allowed to stay here or not, once you decide. So, do you have any questions for me? Do you want to hear how I switched your parent's hair in seventh year?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh at this. A vision of both his parents chasing after Sirius flashed into his mind. Then he remembered what Sirius had said about the time limit. He thought for a moment, and realized he didn't care. He wanted to just spend some time with this man and laugh.  
  
**  
  
Hermione felt strange. The situation was the opposite of any she had ever experienced. Here she was, a student giving a lecture to all of her teachers. It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were the ones who should have the answers, they should be telling her what she needed to know. Instead they were listening closely to her every word, as she would do in one of their classes. One of them had even raised their hand to ask a question.  
  
"Do you have a question Professor McGonagall?"  
  
The professor that Hermione most admired looked slightly confused with the situation as well but asked, "Do you know how Mr. Potter made these rings? Do you know how to do it yourself?"  
  
Hermione had expected this question almost from the moment she had started talking about the Heart Rings. "I have no idea how to make them. Harry showed me a book he had found while wandering around the school. He, well he wasn't doing very well at that point and had started taking long walks around the school. He was so exited when he showed me the book, but I couldn't see anything on its pages. To me they were blank, though he saw words and diagrams. He told me they were a description of some rings that he could make to protect other people. Because I was worried he told me he would be making Heart Rings and that I could watch. I wanted to be there in case there was a problem. He also asked me if I could write out copies of five very difficult protection and healing spells for him. Those spells aren't evil and are well known though difficult to use, so I agreed."  
  
The teachers before her were silent as she spoke. They hung on every word spoken, and several were taking notes. "When Harry made the first ring we went to a large room close to Gryffindor Tower that I had never seen before and couldn't have found again until tonight. What Harry did to make the ring was very strange. He placed the spells I had copied and three or four others on a table then opened that book. I could see that he was reading from the book because his lips were moving like he was talking. I couldn't hear anything while he cast whatever spell or spells he used to make the ring though." Hermione paused here for a moment. She could almost see what had happened that night. "It was very strange what happened next. Harry place the tips of his ring fingers together and then drew them apart over the parchments with the spells on them. He kept speaking and moving one of his hands in little circles for a few minutes, and after a while I saw a pile of what looked like the finest thread I've every seen appear an grow in front of him. He finished this part of what he called the Making by bringing his fingers back together. After this he covered the thread with one hand and his heart with the other. He was still speaking and would only move to turn the pages of the book with the hand over his heart. I could feel magic flowing through the room, it made me feel safer than I ever had before. When he stopped reading the power seemed to vanish and he raised his hand to show me a beautiful ring atop a pile of blank parchment. It was this ring here."  
  
The teacher's faces looked confused now. The ring that Hermione held was rather plain. There was nothing remarkable about it. Professor Snape asked with a sneer in his voice. "You call that beautiful? It's just a simple gold band. What are you playing at young lady."  
  
Hermione just shook her head sadly. "It was beautiful. It started to change to this rather quickly though. When I asked Harry what was happening he told me that this ring was for his Godfather. It could never go to it true owner but it would be a reminder of the good times they had together. He then told me that he had to make more. There were people who were in danger because of him. He didn't think he was the only reason for the danger but he did make it greater, so he had to help them. This box holds a ring for the head of each House here, as well as one for the Headmaster and one for the Nurse. He told me about those and a couple of the others. It seemed important to him that the rings were for the position and not a person so I asked about it later. Harry said that the rings would never loose power as long as someone held each position like a ring for a particular person would when they died."  
  
All of the teachers were looking amazed at this new revelation. In the quiet that followed her last statement the student began removing rings from the box before her, reading a small note tied to each and delivering them. A giggle escaped her lips suddenly though she stopped it quickly.  
  
"Miss Granger, could you tell us what made you laugh?" The Headmaster was looking very curiously at her as he asked this.  
  
Hermione really didn't want to say anything. She new it could get her in trouble if she did. As she was thinking about what she should do the thought that the words weren't hers came into her mind. Smiling she responded to the question. "I apologize Headmaster. This note just made me think of something else. You see it says 'Snivellus, this one is for Slytherin House, don't sell it you slimy git'. I do apologize for laughing but it reminded me of a happier time with Harry." Hermione's smile faded as she approached Professor Snape.  
  
Snape appeared unable to decide if he was being presented something of great value and should be honored. The other option he appeared to be considering was knocking the ring as far from himself as possible. He finally took the ring, holding it as though it were a particularly foul object and spoke to the room at large. "I've told you all many times that Potter revels in causing problems. None of you have ever listened in the past and I doubt you will now. Still, how can you defend him in this? When I get my hands on him he will serve the worst detention I can find. I would remove twenty points from Gryffindor as well if I didn't feel certain that others would simply grant him far more to nullify my efforts at proper discipline."  
  
There was a sudden noise from the Phoenix that had sat quietly throughout the previous events. All present looked up to see Fawkes gazing at a doorway of light appearing from nowhere. Their surprise grew as Madame Pomfrey stepped, with tears in her eyes, into the room, and the strange door suddenly vanished.  
  
**  
  
Warning: This is not a pleasant part as it talks about horrible injuries to Harry. I did not enjoy writing it and I don't know if I should leave all or any of it in. Please let me know if I should remove it or not.  
  
**  
  
The room exploded with questions. Everyone wanted to know where Madame Pomfrey had been and how she had gotten here.  
  
Poppy Pomfrey was having trouble seeing the people around her. The tears were causing problems but she didn't care. Not after seeing what she had. It had been hideous but she was proud to have kept control while in the boy's presence. Suddenly a face became clear before her and all thought stopped.  
  
"Severus I want you to find them. Find them and do the worst things you can think of. I wouldn't be able to do it myself so you must promise you will find them and kill them. It has to be painful and take a long time. Do you understand Severus." She was screaming as she finished.  
  
Everyone in the room was shocked by what was happening. The woman who would go out of here way to help someone in pain was crying out for blood. The nurse who would never cause another person any pain was demanding someone be tortured.  
  
"Would you mind telling me why you want this Poppy?" Came the voice of the Headmaster.  
  
Madame Pomfrey turned on the man with her face twisted in fury. "Don't you try to placate me Albus. I know what you all think about the boy and I don't care. You haven't seen him and I have. He didn't do any of those things. He couldn't have."  
  
Now there were more confused faces around her and Poppy could feel her frustration and anger growing. She barely heard Severus' voice as he spoke. "If you tell us what you are talking about Poppy we might understand and be able to help."  
  
Poppy didn't care about understanding. She didn't want anything but to see the people who had tormented the poor child she had just left. "What am I talking about Severus? I'm talking about Harry Potter and the evil beasts that tortured them. I'm talking about you finding them and causing pain and death. I'm talking about a child who's been labeled a monster and couldn't have done any of the lies people hate him for. That's what I'm talking about. Now go find them and hurt them for me Severus. If you don't I swear the next time you come to me for help you will regret it." She wasn't done yet. After seeing the frustrated and confused look on Snape's face she turned on the Headmaster. "Now for you Albus. I begged you to find someplace where the boy would be treated decently. Somewhere with people that he could talk to about all the pain and troubles he's had to face, people who would help him. You kept saying he had to go back to that place. 'It's the safest place Poppy. We will help all we can but he must go back Poppy.' Well, if that place and those Muggles were so safe than how do you explain this? Well?"  
  
The headmaster sat slowly. "Please try to calm yourself Poppy. Many things have happened tonight and we are all trying to decide what must be done. I would ask you to explain what you have been doing and why you are acting this way. I promise to answer any questions you have when you have told us what you know."  
  
She didn't want to be calm but she had received a promise from Albus. She knew that she would get her answers after she told them what she had seen. Just looking at the Headmaster she also knew that she wouldn't be told anything until she had spoken.  
  
"Fine, you want to hear what has happened? I'll tell you, but I swear that if I ever hear a bad word spoken about that boy again whoever says it will regret having been born. Someone calling to me for help woke me. I still don't know who it was and I really don't care after what I saw. There was no explanation of who I was to see, just a door made of light appearing on my wall." She had to pause for several breaths before continuing.  
  
What she was about to say sickened her, but she would say it. "I stepped through the door. Not happy about being dragged out of my sleep mind you. Well, after a short walk I saw him. He was on a strange chair that wrapped around him to avoid causing any pain. When I got to his side Potter actually made a joke. He asked if I was there to give him an after death check-up. I nearly lost my mind at the sight of him. He should be dead. I don't know how he could be alive with everything that was done to him, it's not possible, but he is. I checked him over to see what the total damage was and it's hideous. They twisted his body. They broke the bones and healed them wrong. His left hand and his foot are twisted clubs now. The rest of his bones are as bad or worse."  
  
"Poppy what do you mean by leg?" It was Minerva McGonagall who interrupted this time.  
  
She just looked at her friend. She thought what she had said was rather clear. "I meant what I said Minerva. His leg, Potter only has one leg now. The left leg is missing just below the knee. It would probably be shorter if whatever had chewed on the remains had been given more time." Looking around Poppy Pomfrey found a strange pleasure at the looks on the faces of those present. "That's not all. No, they beat, cut, and burned him. It had to take weeks for all the damage to be done. His body is completely covered with burns and cuts, at least where they didn't remove his flesh. The only parts of him that don't seem damaged or changed are his ears and eye."  
  
This time she heard the sobs from the side of Dumbledore's desk. Looking to see who was crying she saw Hermione Granger. "I'm sorry if this upsets you Miss Granger. Had I known you were here I would have sent you out of the room. Horrible things have been to the boy and I wouldn't have had you hear this."  
  
Albus stood again. "I to am sorry that you had to hear these things. I had not realized that so much had been done to the boy."  
  
Poppy looked at Albus. His voice had been calm, his face unreadable. She didn't know what made her do it. She didn't want to harm the student before her, but she just had to see the Headmaster flinch so she said it. "There's more. They scalped him. His left eye was burned out with fire and dark magic. They made his liver produce a slow and painful poison that has spread through his entire body. He should be dead. He can't be alive with all the damage, but he is." She saw the pain in Dumbledore's eyes. He flinched with each of the new torments the youth had been forced to endure. She also heard someone being sick. She also saw the horror on the face of a student.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things child." She wouldn't tell of the Pneumonia, or the slow constant bleeding. She had something that she would add though. It had to be done and she didn't care what anyone else would think. "I will be returning to him after I gather some things to try and repair the damage. I don't think I can do much about some of what was done, but I will fix all that I can. No one try to stop me. I don't care what any of you think. I've heard the whispers of the students and teachers about Mr. Potter and I don't care." She was crying again, but that didn't matter.  
  
As she turned to leave a small voice from the only student present stopped her. "We know he's innocent Madame Pomfrey."  
  
She turned back confused at these words but she needed to know what this girl could tell her. Hermione looked as though she was about to be sick but she continued to speak to the nurse as though driven. "We found these rings. They prove that he was innocent. When, when you see him, p, please tell him how sorry I am for not thinking of them. I, I, I know I failed. I could have saved him from the h, hatred and f, failed. If I had just thought, we could have found him and saved him."  
  
Poppy was ashamed of the pain she knew she had caused this girl who looked so lost. "I will tell him child. Now I need to get some things and return. Severus, will you do what I asked?"  
  
Severus Snape's face was strange. There were tears and hatred in his eyes. He was not the one to answer her question though. That response was from the Headmaster once again. "He can't do that Poppy. Would you doom his soul for your vengeance? Would you cause more pain? I swear those who harmed Mr. Potter will be punished to the full extent of the law, but I will not allow it to go further." Dumbledore's eyes were hard as he spoke. He would not allow things to get out of control.  
  
Poppy gave a jerky nod and turned to leave only to be stopped once again by Hermione Granger. "This ring is for you Madame Pomfrey. Harry made this one for the school nurse so they would always have protection if danger ever came near to them."  
  
After taking the ring Poppy nodded and left the room to return to her patient. She no longer cared to listen to explanations or anything else. There was someone who needed all of her skills and she would use them and more to help. The last thing she heard was Albus' voice directed at the student. "Please give me a list of people outside Hogwarts who will need to come and collect rings. I will try to gather them by this evening.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Well that was a long chapter. I almost put the part with Pomfrey in the next chapter but it would have required a lot of work to make it work right. I hope it wasn't too bad for anyone. This was the reason for the rating of the story. I'm not sure if I should raise the rating or not. What do people think?  
  
Sorry but after writing this I don't feel that I can answer my reviews from last chapter. I'll do better next time though. I promise. Also the next chapter may take a little longer. After writing this I need to take a short break. I will try to get chapter five up by Monday at the latest but I can't guarantee it. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes and no money is changing hands. I do not own any of the 'Harry Potter' characters.  
  
He couldn't stop laughing. The stories Sirius had told him were just so funny. This was something he had yearned for his entire life. To just sit with someone who he knew cared about him. To be told stories that would make him laugh just for the sake of sharing time and joy. While listening to his Godfather there was nothing to draw his attention away. No worries, no thoughts of things that needed to be done. This was a time to be shared and nothing else mattered. "I wish I could have seen my mother's face. Hagrid made me a photo album with pictures of my parents but I would really love to have seen her face after that."  
  
Sirius finally got his own laughter under control enough to respond. "Well, Moony got pictures. We used them to blackmail her into making each of us our favorite meal."  
  
A movement drew both of their attention off to the side. A short distance away they could see Madame Pomfrey talking to someone and not looking entirely pleased.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but I have to stop telling you stories now. I really shouldn't have told you so many, but this time has been something I've wanted for so long."  
  
Sirius was still smiling but his face showed that there was something important that he had to speak of. Harry didn't want to give up the happiness he had found. His life had so few moments like this in it. He finally accepted the fact that no matter how much he wanted it to, this time couldn't go on forever. "I think I understand Sirius. It's time for that decision that you told me about earlier isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, there are two options for you. I think you already know what they are, but I have to explain them before you can decide. When I finish telling you about them you will have to decide. There isn't a time limit after I finish speaking. You really will need to think about this." Harry could see that his Godfather was waiting for some response before continuing. He couldn't bring himself to speak at the moment so just nodded to show he understood.  
  
"Right, the simple way to put this is that you have to decide if you want to go back to being alive, or if you want to leave that behind and cross to the lands of the dead. Of course I can't just leave it with a simple choice though. You need to know more about both options. I'll start with death. If you choose to die you will move on. No one but you has the right to ask anything more than what you have already done in life. You haven't known much friendship or love, and you have suffered far more in your short life than anyone much older than you should. You have given of yourself and in so doing saved many lives. Passing out of the world of the living will free you from the pain you have felt and nobody will think less of you. Hermione has the rings you made and they will be used to prove that you are innocent of the crimes people think you committed. Madame Pomfrey will carry your body back to the world of the living so that it can be buried, and people will know through it as well as the rings that you have done nothing wrong."  
  
Sirius was now looking unhappy with his task. "The other choice is to go back to being alive. If you do that you will have to face Voldemort. We don't know what the end result of that confrontation will be. People will be brought to this place so that you can continue studying, and Madame Pomfrey will work to repair your body." There was another pause as the man gathered his thoughts.  
  
"There is more to these choices that you need to know before you decide. When Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest acted to stop you from dying the bound themselves to you. If you live they and several other beings like them will look to you for guidance. When a judgement needs to be made about someone or something, you will be the one who decides. It's like what happened when you banished Malfoy. Normally the most Hogwarts could do to someone is to change the stairs, hide a hall, or maybe move a room. Now you will be asked to look at what has happened and choose the how a person is to be punished or rewarded. You won't be able to just pass judgments on a whim; you have to be approached by one or more of the beings like Hogwarts. Another change is that you will no longer be under the authority of the ministry or any other government in most matters. This isn't to say that they have no authority, it will just be very limited, and you will have some power to affect or override their decisions as well. The final and hardest thing to tell is that we don't know if your body will ever be fully healed. There is some very old and powerful magic that Madame Pomfrey will be able to use on you here, but we don't know how well it will work."  
  
Harry was stunned by what he had been told. He had thought that his choices were going to be just life or death. Now it seemed he had to choose between leaving the life of pain and loneliness he'd had, or going back to this changed life, possibly in a damaged body. "Can I ask some questions before I choose?"  
  
Sirius smiled. "I'll answer what I can, but I don't know everything. The questions you ask will have to be about your choice." The grin suddenly grew mischievous. "I'm sorry but you aren't allowed to ask about the first time your dad took you flying on a broom, or what your mother did to him when the two of you got back to the ground."  
  
Harry almost laughed at those last words. He was now very curious about the story behind his first flight. He would love to just ignore the need to make a choice and just return to talking with the Godfather he had known for such a short time. This decision was important though, and he knew it had to be made. "I guess my first question has to do with what happens out there, in the living world, if I die. Will Voldemort win or will someone else defeat him?"  
  
The smiling face became serious once more. "If you die old Voldy will continue to gain power. There will always be some people who will fight against him and any other evil that comes around. Eventually someone will be in a position to face him like you. We don't know if you will win, and we don't know about this future person either. Eventually he will be beaten, it may take ten years or ten thousand, but someone will eventually beat him. I can also tell you that sometime in the future another Dark Lord will rise and have to be fought by people that refuse to allow evil to rule. By going back you might, not will but might, be able to shorten the time that Voldemort is able to cause suffering in the world."  
  
Now Harry faced another burden, the choice got even harder when it was his freedom from the pain he'd felt and leaving others to suffer and maybe die. "Can I send any messages back with Madame Pomfrey if I choose to die? I have an idea of how to hurt, or maybe even beat Voldemort. That could let someone else fight him now, or at least sooner."  
  
"No, if you die you take anything you know with you, just like anyone else. If you live you can use all your knowledge and skill to fight, just like anyone else. I know this is hard but there isn't a third option." Harry could see the pain in his Godfather's face as he spoke.  
  
"You keep saying 'We' Sirius. Who are the other people you keep speaking about, and who would come here to teach me?" Harry had been wondering about this each time he heard the word, he also wanted to know what he could expect from the people who would be teaching him.  
  
The smile now returned to Sirius' face. "Well, I don't know all of them but I can give you a bit of information. 'We' includes Hogwarts and others like it. There are also some ghosts, and people from the other side of the 'Veil'. As to teachers? Well, there are a few ghosts, and some live people, you have never met before. Most of what you will learn will be the same as if you were still in school. You will get a bit extra in the area of fighting, but not much and maybe a few other little things. Because of your injuries a lot of this stuff will have to be lectures and demonstrations. As you get better there will be some practical work, but what it is and how much depend on how well you heal. Time can work a little differently here. You will be given a few more months to heal and learn than the people outside this place. Oh, you also get to do the decorating if you decide to live. I recommend you avoid fluorescent pink, but that's just a personal thing."  
  
This time he did laugh. It was just so silly that he couldn't help himself. Seeing the smiling face beside him and laughing he discovered that the weight of his decision was lessened. He knew what had to be done. He didn't want it but the cost of taking the path away from pain would cost others too much. There was one other question he needed to ask before putting into words what he felt had to be said. "So if I live I stay here for awhile? Can I bring people here to help me get ready for facing Voldemort? I need to know if I'm right about something so I need to see Snape. I also have a couple things I need made."  
  
"Yes, you can ask people to come here. This place will stay to let you heal and learn for a time. At some point in the future you will have to leave here, but until then you can ask a very few people to come and help you. Only the teachers and Madame Pomfrey can come here with any frequency, or for long periods though." Harry could hear in Sirius' voice that he knew what the answer to the question would be. It held a combination of pride, concern, and pain for the decision Harry was about to make.  
  
Hearing this lifted the burden further from Harry and he knew the time for deciding come. "I'll live. I can't abandon people to suffer. There never really was an option for me, was there?"  
  
Sirius got to his feet after a moment of thought. "No, being the person you are, there wasn't a real option. I had tell explain things so that you could understand that." Harry heard pride in his godfather's voice and felt even better about what he had done. "I have to go and do some things for a while. I'll send Snivellus here for you. When I get done talking to people, and such, I get to come back so we can talk some more. Knowing Madame Pomfrey you'll be asleep, but I get to wait and we can speak for a long time. I won't be able to come back after that though. I'm sorry that I have to leave you again, but I promise that someday we will see each other again."  
  
A new voice cut through the silence after Sirius had finished speaking. "Black, I'm not to happy with you for tiring out my patient. I'll be talking to you about this after I've started treating Mr. Potter's injuries." Harry looked up to see the nurse who had repaired his damaged body so often in the past. There was a stern look on her face that he was familiar with. He wanted to explain why it had been so important for him to talk with his godfather, but she continued to speak in her strictest voice. "I know it had to be done, but Harry needs to rest if he's going to heal. I'll see you and Sir Nicholas in my office after I've finished here so we can discuss how the two of you kept me away from my patient. Do you understand Mr. Black?"  
  
Harry was surprised that Sirius could look so innocent and harassed at the same time. As his Godfather moved off he spoke softly once more. "Of course Madame Pomfrey. I will try to be waiting for you there." He then turned to Harry and his grin returned. "When I get back I'll tell you about how I took you flying on my motorcycle while your mother was distracted by yelling at your dad for taking you up on his broom."  
  
Harry was overcome with laughter at the audacity of his godfather and the look that came over Madame Pomfrey's face. He could hardly hear her shouts as he watched a Sirius Black who showed no signs of his former imprisonment walk off with a smile on his face.  
  
**  
  
A/N: I am going to end this chapter here. The next part is going to jump around and I can't think of a good place during that section to put a chapter break.  
  
Once again I want to thank my Reviewers. I'm not going to do it individually this time, because I'm going to start the next chapter tonight and hope to have it up quickly. I do want to say that the reviews make this worthwhile. The support of readers, and getting this dratted idea out of my head, are what let me keep going with the story.  
  
Thank you. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes and no money is changing hands. I do not own any of the 'Harry Potter' characters.  
  
Severus Snape was tired, and not very happy. He wanted to sleep but had to tell the Headmaster the thing he had not spoken of when the others were present. With all of the recent events, he knew that things would be bad.  
  
Now this had to happen and make everything else seem pleasant. He had thought himself to finally be free. Just as he finished telling Albus Dumbledore that the Potter boy said Hogwarts was alive, something horrible happened. "I thought I was finally free of you when you died. I celebrated my freedom for three days and now you come back." It was just too much for him to bear. To be faced with this was a thing of nightmares. "What do you want Black?"  
  
He couldn't help saying those words. All of his frustration, hatred, anger, confusion, and other emotions he couldn't name forced him to speak. As soon as he saw the man on the other side that strange portal he knew that his problems were just beginning.  
  
"Hello Snivellus. It's so nice to see you too."  
  
The smile on Black's face made Snape want to scream. He remained as controlled as possible as he responded. "You aren't a ghost Black. Go back to where you came from so that those of us who are alive can find some peace. Isn't it bad enough that we have to put up with Peeves?"  
  
Turning from Black he could see a smile trying to form on the Headmaster's face. His only choice at this point was to curl his lip and growl softly in frustration.  
  
"Relax Snape. I won't be here much longer and then you can have the joy of celebrating all over again. I have certain tasks before I go back across the 'Veil'. Harry's situation required someone from the other side to give explanations and do certain things. I was the lucky person to get sent back. You wouldn't believe how many people were demanding to be the one, but I got to come because of my wonderful good looks and charming personality." Black's smile just kept growing with each new word to leave his mouth.  
  
"Well go and speak to him then, and leave the living to rest in peace. When you see him pass along the message that he has a detention. I should give him more than one, but having heard about his condition I will forgo that pleasure, for now." Severus felt pleased at how bored he had made his voice sound.  
  
Black's look of joy didn't fade in the slightest, and hearing Black's retort just increased his feelings of frustration. "Sorry old boy, but Harry isn't a student here anymore. He says that he needs to see you though, so feel free to treat him as badly as you always have if you want. I don't recommend it though. You will probably just get a lot of people angry." Before Snape could come up with a fitting retort Black had turned from him and faced the Headmaster. "Harry decided to stay in the land of the living. I need to get his sword, in addition to taking Snape to Harry. I don't know what he plans but it has been decided that he should have it. That and anything else of his that you have. Sorry but I'm not allowed to answer any of your questions Albus. I can just tell you what needs to be done. There is a photo album and several other things hidden beneath a loose floorboard in his old room at Privet drive. Get those and anything else to Madame Pomfrey so she can take them to Harry. You may face some difficulty from the Ministry getting his wand, but you need to do it. Now may I have the sword so I can take it and Snape? We need to talk about some potions while I guide him to Harry." There was silence as Snape watched Dumbledore rise and carry Gryffindor's sword to the door of light. "Well Snape, it's time to go. Harry is waiting."  
  
Severus was furious. He was used to the insults between himself and Black. That was normal and to be expected. What he could not stand was thought of passively accepting the summons that Black had just delivered. "Ah yes, we must all jump when the great Harry Potter speaks mustn't we. His every desire must be fulfilled. Sorry Black, but I'm not his servant to come running at his slightest whim. I have important things to discuss with the Headmaster, and then I need sleep." Severus felt better after saying this. Some of his frustration had been released allowing him to regain a measure of calm.  
  
"He said it was important to see you, but if you are too proud to help him then so be it. I'll just take this sword and leave. Nobody can or will force you to come with me. The choice is yours. We need to go now if you're going to come, so decide quickly."  
  
Now the frustration was back, and both indignation and anger joined it. "Fine, I'll follow you, but I will not endure your ridicule, or any of Potter's games." Standing, he walked through the door pushing Sirius aside as he did. "Well, let's be going so I can get on with my life, and you can go back to being dead."  
  
"Very well Severus. I have a book of potions I'm sure you'll find interesting. Of course, there is a catch." The door closed behind them cutting off any hope for him to escape the new torments that he expected to receive.  
  
**  
  
This day was strange. He still didn't know what had caused the explosion last night. There were other mysteries as well. Like where Hermione was. Her roommates said that Professor McGonagall had come for her in the night and she hadn't come back. He'd waited for her, hoping she would know about the explosion or at least have some ideas, but had finally come down for breakfast alone. Looking around he could see that other people were missing as well, Professors McGonagall and Snape weren't at the Head table. He also saw that Malfoy was absent from the Slytherin table.  
  
His eyes drifted to another mystery as he wondered where those people were. Sitting apart from the other students was his sister. She no longer talked to anyone but Luna. They were the only ones that hadn't accepted the fact that HE was evil. She had been there and seen when HE had killed Seamus; she had seen the other things that HE had done as well. Yet she wouldn't believe what everyone else knew. Before she had withdrawn she told people that it hadn't been HIM. She admitted that she didn't know why she was so sure that HE was innocent. No evidence would change what she believed though, not even what she had seen herself.  
  
Suddenly he was distracted from these thoughts by Professor McGonagall and Hermione entering the Great Hall together. Their faces were drawn and he felt worried. Hermione's parents had been attacked once already. No one knew who had saved her parents, but now he was afraid that there had been another attack. He saw Hermione nod at something she was told and move towards a door on the side of the room. Professor McGonagall held up a scroll and started speaking.  
  
"I would like to ask that the following students accompany Miss Granger." As he heard the names, which included his own and his sisters he stood and moved towards Hermione. She wasn't looking at anyone, or saying anything other than that the students should move through the door beside her. As he got close he started to ask her what was going on, but she just shook her head and gave a strange look towards Ginny.  
  
**  
  
They hadn't expected to be called to Hogwarts. It was nice to be coming back, even though they would have to open their shop a little later than normal. It was surprising to see their brothers and parents when they arrived at the Apparition point a short distance from the school grounds. Professor Flitwick had met them as well as several members of the Order, and several other people they didn't recognize. None of the family or the other people they met while walking up to the school knew why they had been called, and Flitwick refused to tell.  
  
Somehow they ended up a short distance behind the group following Professor Flitwick. A door of light suddenly appeared between them and the rest of the group. From the other side of the opening a voice came to them.  
  
"Gred and Forge Weasley I need to speak with you. I have an offer I think you will find interesting. This job should be a challenge for such skilled pranksters as you."  
  
The twins stopped and looked at each other. They could see a figure wrapped completely in robes, with Madame Pomfrey standing to the side. The voice had been soft, and they didn't feel threatened. With smiles on their faces they stepped through this door in hopes of finding some new mischief in the place where they found so much in the past.  
  
**  
  
Ron had been surprised to see his family and all the other people when he stepped through the door. His mother pulled him and then his sister into fierce hugs speaking of how worried she had been when she was called to the school. It took some time to settle his mother so that the family could find seats beside the Grangers. Hermione had moved to the front of the room and was joined by Professor McGonagall. He could see the Headmaster sitting with a confused looking Minister of Magic and several other people from the Ministry.  
  
Snape was talking to Professor Dumbledore and he caught several words. "Just looked at me.. Didn't say a word.. He smiled when.." Ron had no idea of what was happening. He just wished that things would start happening so he could stop being confused.  
  
Suddenly there was a new distraction. A door filled with light appeared near the front of the room and his twin brothers stepped out laughing.  
  
"Would the two of you care to share the joke?" Snape's voice cut sharply through the confused babble that began as they appeared. They just looked at Snape and giggled for a while.  
  
Ron was ready to scream at his brothers to stop laughing. He wanted to know what was going on, and they were causing problems as usual.  
  
"So sorry to be late."  
  
"Yes, Unavoidably detained on business you know."  
  
"Special commission and all."  
  
After saying this they looked at each other and bust out laughing again.  
  
Finally the Headmaster addressed the twins. Ron hoped that this would finally lead to at least one explanation. "Mrs. Weasley I see that you have been contacted. Can you tell us about your meeting?"  
  
The twins appeared to force themselves under control finally. Ron smiled to himself. That simple question from Dumbledore had a power that even his mother had never had. The twins actually looked serious when they responded.  
  
"We encountered someone who had a special order for our shop." Fred answered.  
  
George spoke up next. "Yes, a special costume, and some other items. We aren't sure why he needs them."  
  
Fred jumped in looking towards the Matriarch of the family. "Madame Pomfrey was there so we knew he wasn't evil. Never did get his name though."  
  
"Odd that, usually customers with special orders enjoy speaking more."  
  
"True my dear George. He did say that we needed to get to this meeting."  
  
"Yes Fred. He also said Madame Pomfrey wanted the meeting to be brief. Something about injuries and rest."  
  
Ron couldn't help but smile a bit at his brothers' antics. It had been a long time since he had smiled. Not since the day HE had killed Seamus.  
  
Dumbledore was looking slightly confused but still smiling. "Can you tell us what these other things are? It may help us. It may also be important to this meeting. As we will be discussing your benefactor."  
  
The twins now looked exited and he knew the meeting would be delayed some more. Their faces held a look he had only seen when they were plotting some new secret mischief.  
  
"We're sorry Headmaster. He said he wanted us to make him three balls using a special spell. We aren't allowed to share it with anyone else."  
  
"Yes, those and a special project. Oh the fame."  
  
"The glory."  
  
"The advertising." When Fred said this last the twins burst into laughter again.  
  
Dumbledore stood at this point still smiling. "Well, as you two are the last to arrive we should begin." The smile faded from the old man's face as he began speaking. "I will start by telling you all that Draco Malfoy has been banished from Hogwarts."  
  
The Minister of Magic was on his feet after hearing this. "Surely you are mistaken Dumbledore. No one has the authority to do that." This statement confused Ron. Of course Malfoy could be thrown out of Hogwarts. It didn't happen often but students had been expelled. Why was everybody acting so confused or exited?  
  
"I assure you that there is no mistake Cornelius. Young Mr. Malfoy was prevented from setting foot on the grounds last night in a rather explosive demonstration of the banishment." Snape was smiling as he said this. Ron was shocked to see the look of pleasure on his face as he talked about his pet student.  
  
Fudge seemed unable to accept what he was being told. "Now see here. Banishment is just not possible any longer. They have restricted themselves. They have not chosen anyone in centuries. I mean it can't be true. After all for a banishment there would have to be.." Fudge stopped and looked at Dumbledore his eyes wide.  
  
"Yes Cornelius, it would take a True Lord chosen by the Others. One has been chosen, and passed Judgment upon Mr. Malfoy. I do not know if the Judgement has been extended beyond Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest, but it has been made." The headmaster had a strange smile on his face as he continued. "One of the reasons I asked you to attend this meeting was due to this. There are certain matters that relate to these events which must be dealt with."  
  
Ron was getting more confused by the moment. He had never heard of a True Lord. What was the big deal about Malfoy being thrown out of school, and why did it take someone special to do it. Hagrid had been expelled and it hadn't taken anything other than the Board of Governors as far as he knew.  
  
Dumbledore started to speak again. "The first matter that must be dealt with is the fact that we have found that Harry Potter is alive."  
  
He couldn't help himself. When he heard that name and alive together he exploded. "What are we doing here then. HE needs to be hunted down and killed. If this Lord guy has some power have HIM banished or worse. After what HE's done there shouldn't need to be any talk, just destroy HIM."  
  
The memory of that day came back. It overwhelmed him and suddenly he was there again. He was in Diagon Alley trying to forget what people were saying about his best friend. Harry had vanished a couple weeks ago, and several days later the stories had started. He couldn't believe that Harry could ever do what people were saying. Sure there were eyewitnesses, but he wouldn't believe it. It had to be a mistake.  
  
Then the screams began. He looked over and saw HIM standing over Seamus with hatred written on his face. Hermione was on the ground writhing in agony. He believed then. He knew the truth. Harry Potter was evil. Before he could even move there was a flash of green and HE had killed Seamus.  
  
It was too much to bear. Hermione being tortured, and Seamus dead. He charged screaming at the monster that had once been his friend. That was when the Cruciatus struck. The pain was so great he fell to the ground unable to think of anything but how much he hated HIM.  
  
He came back to the present with that hate filled laugh still ringing in his ears. He couldn't stop shaking. It was so bad that he could almost feel the pain again. He didn't care what else Dumbledore had to say. He would go out and find HIM. He would stop HIM from hurting anyone else. He had to.  
  
As he started to leave Dumbledore's voice broke through the memories. "I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, I know that the memory is painful for you but we were tricked. Harry is innocent."  
  
He couldn't believe what he had just heard. How could Dumbledore say something like that? "I can't believe you said that. I saw HIS face when he cursed me. I saw HIM kill Seamus. Hermione would have died if the Aurors hadn't arrived. They found HIS leg. HIS wand was there. HE did those things and you know it." He was screaming now. He didn't care anymore. It felt good to let out the pain from HIS betrayal. He didn't even try to hold back. "You examined his wand yourself. You told the press HE was guilty. How dare you try to say HE was innocent."  
  
"I am truly sorry Mr. Weasley but you need to listen to what I have to say." Dumbledore's hand moved and all sound in the room stopped. His anger was growing now but he had no way to express it. He couldn't even walk out because his body wasn't working. "We have evidence that prove Mr. Potter's innocence as I said. We also have two witnesses of to his present condition and they can and have stated that it was impossible for him to have committed the crimes nearly all of us believed he had." Dumbledore was now looking at Ginny. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I think I now know how you could be so sure of his innocence."  
  
" If you would Miss Granger, please show everyone the rings."  
  
Rings? How could some rings prove that HE was innocent? No, HE was guilty. Nothing could change that.  
  
Hermione took a ring out of the box before her and started to speak. "Harry made these to protect his friends and people he thought were in greater danger because they were close to him. I'm sorry Ron; he didn't do any of those things. He couldn't have while these are still here. Think about it Ron, remember when Harry made them? Ron these are the Heart Rings. You know what they mean. You told me so many stories about Heart Rings. We both knew about them, and we could have proved that what people were saying was wrong. We failed him Ron, he didn't hurt us or anyone else."  
  
He saw the ring and knew. Now he could feel a new pain. He had thought nothing could ever hurt more than the Cruciatus curse. Now he knew that there were far worse pains. He could feel the tears start from his eyes as his heart broke. He knew that Hermione felt the same pain, it was clear in her eyes. As Hermione's last words repeated themselves in his mind his hatred turned inward. He had failed Harry again. This was so much worse than the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He felt himself falling to the floor as he realized that he hadn't only failed his best friend but had hurt his sister as well. She had known, he didn't understand how, but she had. The way he had treated her. The things he had said about both her and Harry. He couldn't bear the pain any longer. Finally darkness took him and the pain was gone.  
  
**  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this wasn't up earlier. I foolishly thought that this chapter would be easy. I said to myself. Hey it's just some little bits. It will be easy. Oh how wrong I was. Jumping around was hard. I had to keep switching gears in my head. Then the end just sort of jumped out and grabbed me. Looking at it I'm thinking to myself 'WOW where did that come from?' I had planned to give some more information this chapter and had thought it would be light and easy. Did I say yet that I'm an idiot and a fool? Well, after thinking this would be easy I have to say that I am.  
  
The chapter still doesn't feel entirely right to me. The problem is I don't know how to change it for the better. Oh well, it works and I can move on. Maybe I'll figure out something later and come back to fix it.  
  
Reviews: Thank you all.  
  
There are quite a few of you who have written to say how I am doing a good job and that you enjoy the story. I really appreciate all of your support and kind words. As I have said before they make this worthwhile.  
  
Many have commented on Sirius, and I have to say that he was fun to write.  
  
As to Harry. That was hard to write. I really hope that I don't find myself writing anything like that again. The scene with Poppy Pomfrey yelling at people was hard. Harry is a wonderful character and it hurt me to do those things to him.  
  
The flashback that Ron had this chapter was really hard for me as well. I had planned on a bit about why people hated Harry this chapter but it just took off on it's own. As I have said before, I have an idea when I start a chapter or story and then it grows as I write. As strange as it may sound I really don't know where some of this comes from, and I don't have a lot of control.  
  
Shellbert: I'm glad you understood why I did those things to Harry. As I said above it was hard to do. I hadn't planned to be as detailed or do quite so much. It just happened.  
  
A.M.bookworm247: Thank you so much. I find that in a lot of these parts I feel what the character I'm writing about feels. Like Ron's anger this chapter. It's wonderful to hear that I can get that emotion across in my story.  
  
Wadeki: Thank you for your thoughts. I have tried to avoid the things I've seen in the other FanFics I've read. It's hard to avoid doing some things like others as there are so may stories out there. I'm glad you like the story.  
  
I want to say thank you to all the other wonderful reviewers who voiced their support. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes and no money is changing hands. I do not own any of the 'Harry Potter' characters.  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
He didn't want to wake-up. If he did then the past could be true and not just a dream. No, if he could just stay asleep everything would be fine. Harry wouldn't have disappeared and Hermione wouldn't have suffered under the Cruciatus Curse. Yes, that's it just a dream. He had treated his sister so horribly. He would never have done that. It must have been a dream.  
  
There was a noise beside him and he opened his eyes to see what it was. Suddenly he knew it hadn't been a dream. He saw his family around him with concerned faces. Well, Ginny didn't look happy and was near the door. He couldn't do anything but groan as it all came back in a flash. Every nasty word he had said to her played through his mind. How he could ever make it up to her was a mystery.  
  
He opened his mouth to start the first of what he knew would be many apologies to his sister but she was walking out the door. Seeing this he groaned again and looked at his mother.  
  
"She isn't happy with any of us Ron. She's had a hard time." That was Bill his oldest brother. "She needs time and we have a lot of apologizing to do."  
  
"She has just gone to let Dumbledore know you're awake. She'll be back with him and Hermione in a moment." He could hear the sadness in his mother's voice as she said this. The reports about Harry had hurt her worse than when Percy left the family during Fifth year. When she thought that Harry had attacked her youngest son the anguish had led to some very nasty comments from her.  
  
The door opened as Ron was thinking about the past. He saw the Headmaster enter followed by Hermione and his sister. Ignoring everyone else he spoke to his sister. "Ginny I'm so sorry. I was so hurt and you were so sure. I just couldn't stop myself."  
  
He saw the pain in her eyes as she just nodded and stood beside the door once again. He was given no time to think about the future or trying to gain his sister's forgiveness though.  
  
"It is good that you are awake now Mr. Weasley. I can now tell you what was said at the meeting and perhaps answer some of your questions." There was sadness in Dumbledore's eyes as he said this. He continued before anyone could speak. "I do apologize for what happened to you this morning. I had not realized that what you were told would cause such a strong reaction. My only defense is that I felt it would be best for you to hear it then and not later. What has happened is terrible enough. To have learned the truth from a stranger or the Daily Prophet I felt would be an even greater burden for you. Also, I did not wish to see you leave without the benefit of the gift that Harry made for you."  
  
Ron could only nod at these words. He remembered a time that seemed so long ago. Harry and Hermione had been in a corner whispering about something and he had needed to know what was going on. They had smiled when he approached and told him about Harry's discovery. He had been amazed and joined in the discussion. It had been so wonderful to see Harry interested in something at the time.  
  
Another thought distracted him from those memories. "You said that you knew how Ginny could be so sure about Harry sir. What was it?" He smiled at his sister shyly as he spoke. He needed to know how she had been certain when no one else knew the truth.  
  
"Ah, that is as good a place to begin as any other. I feel certain that you remember the events of your second year at Hogwarts. At the end of the year you and Mr. Potter discovered the location of the Chamber of Secrets. During that time Harry saved your sister's life. That created a bond between them. I believe that connection was strengthened when her Heart Ring was created. That link between them is what I believe to be the reason for her certainty. We may never know if I am correct in this. There could be many other reasons. I do feel that if not totally accurate this is a part of the reason." Dumbledore was smiling and looking at Ginny as he finished. "I to wish to apologize for failing to believe you." Ginny nodded at this and remained silent.  
  
"Now we must move on so you will know what has happened." Dumbledore was looking at Ron again with that sad smile, and pain in his eyes. "It seems that a group of Death Eaters captured Harry and used his hair to make a Polyjuice Potion. With that and his wand they set out to destroy him in the eyes of the Wizarding World. While they did this they tortured him. We do not know the details of his captivity or how he survived and eventually escaped. We do know that some of the evidence found at various crime scenes was taken from him during that time."  
  
"He suffered greatly, and I would ask that you not inquire as to what was done to him. It is very unpleasant and I do not wish to cause more distress by explaining his injuries. You may be assured that Madame Pomfrey is using all her skills, and more, to repair the damages. She has informed me that it may not be possible to correct all of the damage, but she is very hopeful that Harry will recover if not fully, then nearly so. His healing will take a long time though."  
  
The smile though still sad held hope. Ron knew he wouldn't be told what had happened to Harry no matter how he tried to find out. Maybe someday Harry would tell him, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know. "I think I- understand Professor. I-I, need to ask. Was the-the leg they found, was it really-?" He couldn't finish. The words wouldn't come. Fear of the answer was blocking his throat.  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley it was his. Madame Pomfrey is hopeful that she can succeed in remedying this. As I have said though, it will take time. Before you ask I should tell you that I doubt you will be able to visit Harry. He is in a safe place, but access to it is extremely limited." Ron saw the Headmaster glance at the twins briefly. "I believe that he can only bring in those that can assist in his healing, education, or plans for confronting Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Why would he need to see them then?" Ron couldn't help the touch of bitterness that was in his voice. He had failed Harry, but knowing the truth he wanted to see his friend. He needed to apologize. He needed to make amends for what he had said and done. "I can't believe that pranks are that important to beating a Dark Lord."  
  
The smiles on the twins' faces were huge. "He told us once that people would be needing a good laugh in these times."  
  
"Yes, he also said when hiring us that he would be doing some interesting things."  
  
Hearing his brothers' banter Ron decided that he didn't want to know what they were doing. He was afraid that knowing would only cause him to worry. He also had a feeling that knowing might ruin a chance to laugh. Laughter was something that he needed now, but he could wait. If Harry needed help Ron would be there. If the help had to come from someone else he would just have to accept it and be ready when he could do something.  
  
Looking at Hermione he could tell she was having the same thoughts. He would talk with her later. Together they could figure out a way to help Harry.  
  
Hermione was beside his bed and holding out a ring. "This is yours Ron. It's the last I have to deliver. Harry wanted you to have it and you will take it." There was a small smile on her face as she spoke. "Don't try and to say you don't deserve it or anything. Harry wanted us to have them when he thought he was dying, so you will take it."  
  
Ron reached out for the ring in silence. As his fingers closed around the small metal band he could almost feel Harry near him. It was a feeling of friendship and safety. He knew that as long as he had this ring his friend would be there to help him in times of danger. He also realized that even if it would take a long time, his friend would eventually return. Things couldn't be as they were, but they would be able to find a way to be friends. A smile crossed his face. If he could regain his friend he had hope of regaining his sister as well.  
  
"Headmaster, you were talking about something other than Harry just before, well, just before I, um, got angry. What was it? I've never heard about a whatever lord." Ron knew he was in trouble. It wasn't anything new, but he didn't really want to have a fight at the moment. "Yes Hermione, you are the only person who has read Hogwarts: A History. Yes I need to pay more attention in class. Yes I'm hopeless." He was smiling now. It felt good to smile after so long. "Can we just agree that I'm an idiot and move on to where someone explains what is happening?"  
  
He heard his brothers laughing and glanced in Hermione's direction. He had to fight to stop himself from laughing. Her face was slightly red and her mouth opening and closing like a fish. He thought her expression was funny and had to look away quickly or he would laugh, and that would be a mistake.  
  
Professor Dumbledore did laugh softly. "Actually I have read it as well. There are some very interesting things in that book. To answer your question, I was talking about Harry. He is the True Lord that I mentioned."  
  
"A True Lord is a person chosen by a group of beings we call the Others to act as an intermediary, mediator, and judge in their dealings with us. Hogwarts is one of these creatures, as is the Forbidden Forest and various other places. You may have noticed that some places seem to have a personality. Some are frightening or imposing, while others feel friendly or welcoming. Given time and a great deal of magic these places can become alive. We cannot understand much about these creatures, and they have similar difficulties with us, we are just to alien in relation to each other."  
  
"Due to these difficulties, and past mistakes on both sides it was decided that people would be chosen to act as a bridge between us. These people were chosen by the Others and given the responsibility to decide certain matters. Should something happen that must be punished, or rewarded, then the chosen Lord is called upon to decide. These decisions can be asked for by either group, and once a decision is reached it cannot be overturned by any but another Lord." Dumbledore was now smiling. "A True Lord is always one that places other people before themselves. They cannot follow a dark path. They are people that both the Others and we can respect."  
  
"So that is another proof of Harry's innocence?" Ron was amazed to think that he was living and learning inside a building that was alive. Then something struck him that brought discomfort. "So, um, do they, um, watch us?" Ron's face was turning red. He could see his brothers had just thought the same thing. He almost laughed at the number of red faces around him.  
  
Dumbledore set everyone's mind at ease quickly. "Not as we would think of it. To them we are like the background of a dream. We are so different from each other that even if they do notice us they rarely understand what it is that they see. For centuries they have taken no part in our world. Harry was chosen because something happened to make them act. There may not be a new lord chosen for many centuries, or Harry may have to pass several judgements in his life. We do not understand what draws the attention of the Others, so we cannot foresee what they will do. The only thing we do know is that Harry will have a safe and comfortable home for the rest of his life. That is the gift given to a True Lord."  
  
"So Harry just gets asked what he thinks should be done if someone does something these people don't like? He hasn't been, well, changed by them?" Ron didn't want to hear that the boy he had known was suddenly so different that he wouldn't be able to understand him.  
  
"No Ronald. Harry has not been changed. He has just been given the responsibility to settle differences and pass Judgement if there is ever a need. Why he was chosen, and why it was done now, we may never know." Dumbledore moved to stand now. "I think that covers what was discussed at the meeting. Other than passing out, and explaining the rings. You should rest now. Classes have been canceled for the day so the teachers can rest after an eventful and sleepless night. They will also be explaining some things to the other students later, but those who attended the meeting have been excused from that as well."  
  
Ron smiled as the Headmaster left the room. "Thank you for explaining this to me sir." He was happy to have the rest of the day to figure out what to do next. His family being present would help with gaining Ginny's forgiveness.  
  
"You a welcome Mr. Weasley. After what you went through at the start of the meeting I felt it appropriate. If you think of more questions later, your teachers will be able to answer them." Dumbledore turned to Hermione as he was stepping through the door. "Miss. Granger, I hope that you take this day to show the school to your parents. If they have any questions that you are unable to answer I will be happy to assist. It's such a rare thing for Muggles to visit here."  
  
**  
  
A/N: Well, another chapter done. I apologize that this took a while to get up. It was actually fairly easy to write, but I wasn't able to do much over the last day or so.  
  
I have finally reached the point where I can move on to new stuff. I think I finished with the explanations of new ideas, and planted the hints that I wanted.  
  
The next few chapters will be covering a span of months. I plan to cover a few highlights and I'm not sure if Harry will be showing up again before the end or not. There will be parts relating to him, but I may not have his POV be a main part. I'm not sure.  
  
As always I want to thank the people who reviewed. It's a wonderful feeling to find that others like my work.  
  
Shellbert: I probably should have used Ron's name earlier. I'm not sure if it would have been better or not. I'm glad that I was able to make Hermione's friendship clearer. I hadn't wanted to throw everything that had gone on 'off-stage' in to early. I was trying to do a build up sort of thing, and I think that's what led to the confusion.  
  
Jordan: If you didn't catch it in the chapter Harry is the one who talked to the twins. If it isn't clear please let me know so I can be sure that in this chapter people will know. A little confusion is a good thing, but I don't want it to last for very long.  
  
Tropic: Thanks for your comments. I was trying to get Ron's hatred (misdirected as it was) across. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Wanderingwolf: Thanks. I wanted a bit more than just a finger to be found. Also, the separation of Harry that this and the other injuries allow is a part of the overall story. As to your other questions, well, you will have to wait and see. I think you will enjoy what I do.  
  
A.M.bookworm247: I hope I explained the True Lord thing and the Others well. The living places are an idea I've had and just had to throw in. As to the True Lord thing, I thought it would be a good way to explain the banishment, I didn't want to just leave how Harry could do that hanging.  
  
Alena: I'm glad you liked Ron's reaction. I wanted to make that part seem like a combat flashback. I do NOT have them so had to do my best without first hand knowledge. I felt it was the best way to get across the information.  
  
Athenakitty: No, the banishment is just from the places that Harry said. It may expand in the future, but I'm not sure. As to Harry's stuff. I think it will be returned. I'm not sure how it will be returned or if there will be any problems with it. Heck, I'm not even sure if it will play a part in the story or not. 


End file.
